


Dr. Bisexual

by JessJesstheBest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dr. Sexy - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Surgeon Dean Winchester, This is a silly thing I posted on tumblr, When I get petty I go meta, beta'd by wonderful people I don't deserve, but it got more notes than I could have ever expected, so fuck it it's here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Castiel sensed something gay afoot.





	Dr. Bisexual

“Dr Sexy, no!”

“How can you watch this?” Castiel asked, feet in Dean’s lap. “You’re a surgeon! This show has to offend every medical sensibility you have.”

Dean scoffed. “Why do you think I  _ became _ a doctor?” He pointed emphatically at the screen. “That sexy motherfucker.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Oh, yes. I’m sure it wasn’t your caretaking nature or your pathological need to fix things at  _ all _ .”

Dean shushed him, leaning forward and clutching Cas’s feet to his chest as a particularly tense conversation on screen picked up.

_ “You switched the samples, Gregory!” _ Dr. Sexy snapped at his intern, his voice whispered and fierce. The music in the back was heavy with strings.  _ “That woman could have died and for what?” _

_ “I’m not going to apologize for protecting you.”  _ The character that Castiel had never seen before but assumed was Gregory responded, tearfully but equally as fierce.  _ “You are the best goddamn doctor in this hospital. Without you I–” _ He cut himself off.

Castiel sensed something gay afoot.

Dean apparently did, too. “Holy shit… is this.... Are they really…”

Cas had no idea. He didn’t even have any context for this scene other than the snatches of dialogue he’d caught between paragraphs of his book. He didn’t know what samples had been switched or what woman could have died or how any of this affected Dr. Sexy.

All he saw was a young intern looking at Dr. Sexy with stars in his eyes. And Dr. Sexy – a character Castiel and everyone had assumed all this time was straight – was staring softly back.

_ “No matter what happens in this hospital, Gregory,” _ Dr. Sexy said, approaching slowly.  _ “Nothing will take me from you _ . _ ” _

Dean was smacking blindly at Cas, eyes glued to the screen. Cas gave him his hand and Dean clutched at it desperately

_ “How can I be sure of that?” _ poor Gregory asked in a whisper.

Dr. Sexy took poor intern Gregory’s face in his hands and said  _ “Because I love you.” _ then kissed him.

Dean  _ shrieked _ .

“Oh my God! Oh my god they did it. Oh my God. After thirteen seasons we have bisexual Dr. Sexy. We have a bisexual surgeon.”

Castiel couldn’t feel his fingers from how hard Dean was clutching them but he just looked over fondly. “Dean, you’re a bisexual surgeon.”

Dean punched him with the hand that wasn’t currently arresting Cas’s and shushed him as the good doctor pulled away, delivering a monologue that was melodramatic enough to do justice to the name of Dr. Sexy. 

Castiel didn’t pay attention to the rest of the scene, too busy watching Dean’s face as all his dreams came true.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblogabble Version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/176039555935/dr-sexy-no-how-can-you-watch-this-castiel)


End file.
